Wanting, Needing
by doublethepleasure
Summary: My first Terra/Slade fic. One-shot of the beginnings of Terra's realization that she's attracted to Slade and his idea to use her feelings to manipulate her further. One-shot for now, may become a series of one-shots though. Now rated M. R&R!
1. Wanting, Needing

This is my first Terra/Slade story. Usually I'm a Raven/Slade shipper, however, after reading some truly inspirational Terra/Slade stories, I decided I had to try one of my own. If you read my Raven/Slade story, Caged In, and are angry at me for writing a short Terra/Slade blurb before I updated Caged In (all in due time, I promise!), then deal with it. Cause I truly couldn't resist trying to interpret this pair's complicated relationship.

I'm not sure if I'm going to add more to this. I guess it all depends on the reviews I get (I really do love reviews, they let me know I'm doing a good or horrible job, and if I should continue. Soo… review!). If I do add more to this blurb, know that it will be a collection of one-shots and not a long-drawn out story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Terra or Slade or the show Teen Titans. Cause if I did, Terra and Slade would've fucked in every episode they both starred in, Terra wouldn't have been turned into a useless lump of rock, and the Teen Titans show would be for adults. No, I would not like there to be graphic cartoon porn or anything, I would just like there to be mild cursing, non-graphic sex, and a bit more adult-like themes in each episode. Oh, and that truly horrible theme song would be changed.

Anywayys… enough with my babbling and on to the story! Err… one-shot.

* * *

><p><em>It's totally normal. Completely normal. 100%. <em>That's what Terra kept telling herself as she watched Slade demonstrate a series of new moves. She really did try hard to listen to what he was saying about the fighting techniques, but all she could think of was the way his strong, defined muscles moved when he threw a punch or powerful kick at the dummy. His skin was glistening with sweat and his one good eye was narrowed into a slit as he concentrated on the sequence.

Terra desperately wanted to touch him. Just reach out and grab a hold of him and never let go. It didn't make any sense to her, seeing as he was more than twice her age, had an uncanny ability to make her feel stupid and worthless at times, and wanted to control every little detail of her life. But she wasn't gonna stop and think about her conflicted feelings. She wasn't that good at thinking through difficult issues. Not that Terra couldn't think, it's just that she didn't really like to. She found that it made things more complicated when you had spent time pondering the issue for hours on end. Besides, she was more of a 'hands on type of girl'.

"Terra." She closed her eyes and imagined that Slade was saying her name. "Terra." She breathed in deeply and wished that her imagination could make Slade say her name a tad more romantically. "Terra!" Nope, he sounded more angry and impatient than before.

"For God's sake, Terra! Open your eyes and look at me!" Terra's eyes snapped open in surprise as she came face to face with her mentor. Shit! He actually _had_ been calling her name. She shrank back as Slade leaned in close to her to hiss venomously, "Have you listened to a word I've said or watched what I've been trying to show you for the past half hour? As I'm sure you know by now, I don't tolerate laziness in an apprentice."

"Uhm, I was just…" Her words faltered as she realized she had no idea what to say. What was she supposed to do? Admit her growing attraction to the man and beg him to take her the way she'd been dreaming of for weeks, or simply tell him that she was being lazy and stupid? Terra knew how'd he react to the second option, but as for the first… She wasn't quite sure she was prepared to deal with that unknown outcome.

"Daydreaming? Wasting my precious time? Is that what you were going to say? Ten laps. Now. Perhaps that will bring you back to reality." Slade pushed her towards the track when she hadn't moved immediately, and when the girl had shook off whatever had been occupying her mind, she dashed off at a rather rapid pace.

He watched her for a time. While he had been quite irritated that she'd blown off his entire lesson to stand around and gaze off into the distance like an idiot, he had to admit that he was impressed with the amount of energy and effort put forth by the skinny little blonde as she ran. Yes, Terra could be extremely enthusiastic about training when she wanted to be. And when she needed 'a friendly little push' in the right direction, he was always ready with a threatening glare and harsh remark.

Although, he had recently started to notice how instead of avoiding his gaze in fear or having the occasional irrational outburst of rage accompanied by tears, Terra had begun to show him that she possessed a much more… agreeable disposition.

He'd felt her staring at him when she was supposed to be completing some task he'd given her, and observed how she moved to his side, almost instinctively. She didn't flinch anymore when he would move a hand to her shoulder, and the way she almost pushed closer to him as if wanting more, did not go unnoticed by the older man. Terra now engaged in conversation on a regular basis and it was quite clear to her mentor that she wanted to please him.

Hmm, Terra certainly had changed drastically in the past few weeks since she'd been with him. And it was a good sign. It meant that he could manipulate her more easily. Now that she had… feelings for him, she would be even more loyal and obedient than before. And though Slade would be sure to use this newfound weakness of hers to his advantage, he also promised himself that he wouldn't make the girl suffer in want and need. No, he was far too generous to allow that to happen. He would take care of her, just like he had been for weeks. Only this time, he'd get to enjoy himself too.

He smiled in anticipation of the near future as he watched the girl make for her tenth lap.


	2. Spit It Out

Warning!: There is a lemon! Don't read if you don't wish to.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans or anything else extraordinary. But I do enjoy wishing otherwise!

R&R! And enjoy!

The first time they'd slept together was not what either of them expected. Or rather, it was how they felt about the sex itself. Terra had expected it to be 'good' being with an older, much more experienced man. And it was, but it wasn't just 'good'. It was the best. She had really underestimated her mentor's experience, and the somewhat-caring way he'd gone about it.

Slade had also been surprised after they had finished. He had allowed her to stay with him that first night, he thought she would need to be with someone. With his back facing her, and neither saying anything to the other, he pondered the whole encounter and what had led up to it.

"So now you must understand why I can't have you wandering about at night, yes?" Slade had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from yelling at the shrunken figure of the girl before him. She'd been roaming around his… their, home yet again!

Terra looked up from the ground and met his one, good eye with a pair of extremely guilty ones of her own. She nervously bit her lip and started playing with a strand of her pale, blonde hair. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Slade leaned down threateningly, "It had better not." He hissed. She hadn't even been stealthy that time, which was where most of his anger was coming from. The stupid girl had gone into his own room, unknowingly, and had begun to explore while Slade had been sleeping. Awaking to the soft steps of a person in his room, nearing his bed, and hearing the sounds of his stuff being moved around, was not what he'd wanted to wake up to at one in the morning.

He turned away from Terra and proceeded to make his way back into his room, when her hesitant voice said something, "Please. I don't want to be… alone." He stopped walking, and turned to face her again. Slowly, he cocked his head, thinking of what she had said. While there could be an infinite number of meanings to the words she'd just said, he knew exactly what she meant.

"And what would you like to do, my dear? Bake cookies, watch some chick flicks, and have a slumber party?" Better to pretend to have misunderstood and make Terra say it herself. The girl had a problem with not being 'direct' when she had to say things that made her feel even slightly uncomfortable.

Her pale cheeks shone a faint, pink color as the blood ran to her face. Honestly, she could say she was amazed Slade knew the term 'chick flick'. "Umm, no. I meant- Uh, never mind." She looked mortified that she had even began to betray her deepest wishes and thoughts to her mentor, and made a quick move to duck under Slade and go back the way of her room.

Slade blocked her, looking her evenly in the eyes, "You failed."

"I what?" Her eyes grew big as she realized Slade was leaning over her with his strong, powerful arms against the wall. The same wall, he had her pushed up against. Terra shivered as his next words hit her.

"You failed. You didn't say what was on your mind. And I doso want to know. What is making my dear, little apprentice so nervous that she wouldn't speak it aloud?" Slade had leaned down even closer to her, his masked face against her hair, and then making its way to the crook of her neck. His warm breath and seductive tone were getting to the girl, and she didn't even attempt to hide the gasp of air she'd had to take when she realized she'd forgotten to breathe. And her heart was beating traitorously loud, as if wanting everyone to know how she felt.

He smiled under his mask, and finally pulled away, allowing the girl some personal space. "Well, spit it out."

"I-I want to sleep with you. I get lonely in my room after we're done training and doing other stuff. I- I need you." Terra's eyes fell to the floor after she had finally 'spit it out'. Great, she thought, here comes the fun part. The part where he says no. The part where he laughs and says no one wants to be with me. Or locks me up in my room for being some weird, sick teenage girl with a freakish attraction to a man old enough to be her grandfather. A young, 'hot' grandfather, she quickly amended.

"Alright."

"Wait-what?" Terra stared up at him and for the first time that night, actually saw him.

"You heard me. Now, don't waste too much time getting into your pajamas. I really do wish to go to sleep and don't want to be awoken, again, by your noisy pattering in my room." And he turned away, down the hall to his room. Terra could only look after him, shocked, stunned.

Only minutes later and Terra found her hand closed over the door handle of Slade's room. She fought her overwhelming feelings and tried to take back what little control she had. They were just going to sleep together. Not have sex or anything. Though the slight, blonde wouldn't have minded. And secretly hoped… Smoothing out the white t-shirt she slept in and trying to pull it down to hide as much of her underwear as possible, she turned the handle.

The room was dark, as was expected. Slade was trying to sleep and probably had his mask off. She closed the door behind her throwing the already dark room into blackness. Fumbling, across the room she found his bed, and tentatively testing to see if she was on the right side of the bed, the one without Slade's sleeping body, she settled herself down. She gathered the sheets around her and quietly turned away from Slade.

They both lay up, listening to the other's breathing trying to determine if the other was sleeping or not. Terra couldn't tell and finally gave in to wanting to be closer to the man lying next to her. She silently turned to face his side of the bed and inched closer to him, not wanting to wake him up if he was indeed, sleeping.

Slade watched the girl struggle to be silent in her efforts to not wake him as she neared him. She had then paused abruptly, trying to figure out how to not wake him while lying next to him. He let her struggle with the impossible mission, until he pulled her to him herself. She let out a gasp of surprise, and Slade relished it.

Terra was tucked into Slade's bare, muscular chest, his arms trapping her to him. He was warm, and she could feel his heart beat steadily, and then… not so much. She didn't know what else to do, so she just enjoyed the feeling of being held, and the comfort it brought.

Minutes passed before she had to shift ever-so-slightly. Her fingers brushed over his lower abdomen and for a long second, neither did anything. She felt Slade's heart beat a bit more unsteadily, and then-

He let one of his arms drop to her waist where her t-shirt had bunch up. He ran his hands over the light material and then inched down. Terra felt as if her heart was going to explode. Could it be happening? Now?

His fingers brushed over her underwear and the silky feel of her thigh. He went between her legs, needing to assure himself that she wanted this as much as he did. He stroked her through her underwear and felt her wet heat, warm, alive, pulsing- for him. Just as Slade was checking her, Terra shifted the barest fraction closer to his core, relieved when she felt the hard tell-tale sign of his arousal.

Slade deftly pulled down her underwear and paused, hearing Terra gasp for another necessary breath of air. He began to stoke her heat and loved the way she squirmed for him. He gently pushed a finger into her essence while letting his thumb brush against her clit. He continued until her breath caught, and moaning, her body began to tense as pressure built up.

If anyone had asked him, he wouldn't be able to say exactly why he was being so careful, so gentle with her. True she was a virgin, and he knew it though she'd never said anything about it herself, but Slade didn't respect purity or virtue. He was a villain and found himself more at ease with traits that better suited his lifestyle. He made quick work of kicking his pants off, and placed Terra on top of him so that she was straddling his core. She hesitated, before bringing her lips down to his. Their kiss was sweet, too sweet. Slade found himself pushing against her mouth, moving his lips faster, more violently. When she nipped his lip and silently admonished him for the change of pace of their kiss, he responded back with more passion. And she loved it.

Not ending their kiss, Slade brought his hands to her hips, pushing off the thin fabric of her t-shirt still covering her breasts. She briefly paused as she waited for his reaction. Her body was not something she was all too proud of. Narrow hips, impossibly tiny waist, arms and legs that would be better fit for a gangly, pre-pubescent boy, and breasts that were hardly there. Not to mention, her non-mentionable butt. He ran his open palms over her breasts, and cupped them. Round and perky, he moved his thumb over a nipple and found that it was already hardened into a little, rosy peak.

"Perfect." Hearing what she needed to hear from him, they caressed and kissed each other, until neither could wait any longer. Slade had ceased moving and stared up at the uncertain girl before him. He patiently waited for her.

"I can't- I don't know what to do. Can you-?" Terra bit her lips nervously.

Slade frowned in the darkness, he had purposely put her on top so she'd have more control and feel better about her first time, having been able to manage the pain she would undoubtedly feel. Not saying a word, he flipped them both over and positioned himself over her entrance. She was ready. He eased himself into her wet tightness, pausing every time she let out a gasp of pain or inhaled sharply. It wouldn't do to scare the girl away just after the first time they had sex.

When he didn't feel anymore resistance, he didn't move, holding himself above her, waiting for her to adjust. It was a moment before she awkwardly lifted her hips to meet his. He pulled out, and thrust back in. Hearing a sharp squeak of pain, he slowed down again. But soon, it was Terra who wanted to go faster, harder. Slade had shown her to place her heels on his shoulders, and it was a feeling as different as any she had felt before as he pounded into her. A good one, a powerful one.

They were both panting hard, their bodies glistening with sweat, and Terra's soft moans of pleasure did not escape Slade's ears. He felt her body tightening, tensing again, and brushed his finger over her clit a couple of times to bring her to orgasm. She let go, calling his name. And with her constricting even tighter around him as she came, he came inside her, spilling his seed and groaning in ecstasy.

He was supporting himself over Terra's still quivering body, when they stopped. He rolled over next to the girl, and neither talked, still gasping for air and still feeling the powerful waves of the aftermath of their orgasms.

The silence was broken however, when Terra let out a yelp. "What is it?"

"The sheets… they're wet." She felt the color rising to her cheeks.

"It's just a bit of blood. I'll have Wintergreen change the sheets in the morning. 'Til then we can move elsewhere. If you want to clean up you can use the bathroom." Slade felt her leave and make her way to the bathroom. While she was gone, he turned on a lamp and began stripping the bed. Contemplating what had just happened, it occurred to him that he hadn't used a condom. He frowned, he'd have to get her some form of birth control if this was to be recurring. He couldn't rely forever on the fact that she had never had a period. She was fifteen and it would not be long at all. Throwing the sheets in a laundry basket, he waited for Terra to come out of the bathroom. She finally emerged and was disappointed to see that he had his mask on again. Disappointed, but not surprised.

She followed him as he led the way further down the hall to a spare bedroom. And when they had settled down, they were both left to their thoughts. Terra kept replaying it all in her head, trying to figure out what it all meant. Now that they'd had sex, damn good sex, would things be different? Would it happen again? How did Slade even feel about it? What if he thought it was horrible and didn't want to touch her again?

Her mind was put to ease when Slade reached for her across the expanse of the bed, and pulled her into his chest. His arms around her, she was instantly reassured and fell into an easy sleep. Slade gently stroked her hair, and when her breathing was completely even and she was quietly mumbling in her sleep, he closed his own eyes and readied himself for sleep to take him over.


End file.
